


I'll Catch You If You Fall

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Broken Promises, Character Death, M/M, No Voltron, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: "I'll catch you," the violet eyed boy said solemnly, gazing steadily up at him. "I promise." And everyone knew that Keith Kogane was not one to break promises. Lance let go.





	I'll Catch You If You Fall

"You know, I think this is a bit too high for you to safely break my fall!" Lance yelled down. "We should never have left the base."

"Lance, trust me."

Moments later, he slammed against someone else, letting out a huff of surprise as arms clasped tightly around him, hauling him upright. "Sorry," he managed to squeak.

"It's fine. I've had worse. You alright?" The older boy asked, roughly dragging him to his feet as he started to collapse, a wave of dizziness overtaking him.

"I'm alright. Just a bit dizzy is all."

"Good." He glanced at the sky. "We need to get back. The Others will be out and about in less than an hour, and you know the rules."

Lance nodded. "Yeah. Come on." He reached out and took Keith's hand, and together, they sprinted off into the growing darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short because I literally have no inspiration for this rn but there will be more


End file.
